


The Meeting of Love and Sin 2

by Magic_Mushroom



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), F/M, Fanart, Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Male-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Mushroom/pseuds/Magic_Mushroom
Summary: My second drawing of chubby Aziraphale and female Crowley having sex.I tried a different style with this one.Enjoy!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 26





	The Meeting of Love and Sin 2

[](https://imgur.com/SbRmkWq)

**Author's Note:**

> Good Omens is made by Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett.  
> Characters looks are based on David Tennant and Michael Sheen.
> 
> I am Strange Birdy on [Tumblr](https://strange-birdy-me.tumblr.com/)


End file.
